1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a memory arrangement and a method for addressing a memory arrangement. In particular, the invention relates to a memory arrangement configured in a hierarchical manner.
2. Background Information
Reducing the power dissipation of integrated circuits (IC) has become more and more important in recent times. The reason for this is, on the one hand, that integrated circuits are increasingly used in mobile devices which are supplied with energy by means of a battery, for example in mobile radio stations. It is desirable, therefore, that the integrated circuits have low energy consumption to avoid, for example, frequent recharging of batteries.